Red and Black
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: Red is accented by black so well. Black, being the dark, suave colour... When it is put so perfectly beside red, it makes the colours truly stand out. Passion, and sophistication together are a fantastic combination." UNDERTAKERxGRELL


**"Red and Black."  
**Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance.

* * *

**Title: **Red and Black.**  
Beta: **None. That's why it's TERRIBLE.  
**Warnings: _UndertakerxGrell_** implied. Grell being gay.**  
AN: **I wrote this because I was super bored. Hence why it is rushed and horrible. Hahahaa... I love the Undertaker. :I Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.**  
DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Kuroshitsuji and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"And what am I supposed to do now?"

A covered glance was cast across the room as a smile spread onto the pale face of The Undertaker.

"I don't know..." he cooed, flexing his spiderlike fingers and drumming his nails on the wooden lid of the coffin nearest to him. "It is not my responsibility to care for your well being..."

"You are an embarrassment to the name of gentleman!" The other responded, flicking his long red hair over his shoulder and creasing his thin brows.

"Me? I think you will find you are incorrect. My profession insists that I must take a gentlemanly approach to any families that wish to use my specialities." Undertaker replied, still grinning widely.

The red-haired Shinigami, Grell Sutcliff, crossed his legs over one another and wrinkled his nose at Undertaker's shop. It was dark, dusty, and full of the same black coffins. Everything was black, including most of the Undertaker himself, except, of course, for his long flowing silver hair that seemed to catch the very shine of the moon in each strand.

"You need more colour in this shop," Grell commented, putting a single finger to slightly pouted lips in a 'thinking-pose'. "More red. Lots more red..."

Undertaker paused, looking up at the Shinigami. At least it seemed as if he was looking at him. With his eyes covered by a thick looped silver fringe, so it was hard to see exactly where his eyes were fixed at all.

"Red...? In a funeral shop?" Undertaker questioned incredulously. He chuckled and shook his head. "The traditional attire for a funeral is black. It is respectable.."

"And you're saying red isn't?! Oh, you horrid man!" Grell squealed, quite offended by the bash to his soul's colour. Undertaker simply laughed and straightened the lid on the coffin on his table as he walked past.

"I am curious," he said finally to break the silence. "Why is it that you like red so much?"

Grell paused, thinking a little before he sprang from the table, spinning across the room.

"Red is the colour of passion, the colour of romance, that spreads across a floor when a person is hit down before their time. Red, Red like the deepest colour of blood. Crimson, scarlet and the deepest of Ruby! Oh the colour couldn't be any more extravagant!" Grell almost sang as he spun across the floor, his own red coat flaring out behind him as he twirled.

Undertaker simply watched, a dead-pan expression befalling his face.

"... Just red? I see you wear black." He commented.

"Ah yes. Red is accented by black so well. Black, being the dark, suave colour... When it is put so perfectly beside red, it makes the colours truly stand out. Passion, and sophistication together are a fantastic combination!" Grell said, stopping his spin to lean down to his coat and stretch it out, showing the black ties around the back. Undertaker nodded, and then looked down at his own attire; a black robe, a lighter grey sash, and a black hat.

"My colours do not accent each other at all... Oh dear..." he mumbled, stretching the sash out and frowning.

Grell took notice of this, and moved a little closer to inspect the clothes.

"Hmm. Your colour is black, as you say, for your profession. Also, as I said, Red and black go so very well together..." Grell giggled a little, looking at the more professional shinigami with a predatorial gaze.

"... I'm afraid I do not understand..." Undertaker said, gulping a little as Grell took a few steps forward.

"I am saying that together... You and I could be the very aspect of passion and sophistication..."

"But you only came here because you lost your scythe!"

"DON'T CALL IT SUCH A DIRTY NAME! IS THIS REJECTION? ARE YOU REJECTING ME?!"


End file.
